Calculators
by sushilover chan
Summary: Who knew calculators could be used for more than math? Fem!US/UK. Gakuen AU. One shot. T for Arthur's use of profanity. Fluffy...like a fat cat. One-shot


**A/N: *Gasp!* Oh my gosh! I know what you're thinking… "Another USUK fanfic? When will she stop?" or "Another Fem!UsxUk? Oh no!" Honestly, I don't know. I'm in this…phase right now. I am so obsessed with Fem!America right now. At least this isn't in Arthur's POV, like I usually write. Something happened at school earlier this week and inspired me to write this fic *blush*. Err… I am a hopeless romantic. Seriously… I am. I don't want to be, but I am. I am also very tactless. And apparently, my little brother called me a tsundere. Am not! XP So, yeah. I'll just not rant about what happened because you'll read about it soon enough. Haha… R&R my darlings! I apologize for any errors.**

* * *

Allison was so ready for this science test. She had studied so hard, reviewed every single formula for calculating momentum, velocity, etc.—she even brought her calculator just in case Mr. Honda let the class use their calculators. She looked over her science notes. _Momentum is the quantity of motion, as stated by Sir Isaac Newton. Its formula is mass x velocity. Therefore, it includes direction…_

After looking over her notes for the fifth time, she sighed. She had a hard time concentrating on her reviewing, as Arthur Kirkland was next to her. Had it been someone else, she would have been fine, but she kept stealing glances at her current crush. Anyways, she was ready for the test. Might as well kill time by talking. "Artieee~" The Brit looked at her in annoyance. "Whatcha doin'?"

"What you _should _be doing, studying." Psh! Whatever… She was ready anyway.

"I'm ready for the test!" She gave him a thumbs-up. The awesome Ally was going to ace this test for sure!

"Sure you are. If you fail, don't say I didn't remind you." Allison pouted. That was only once! _One_ time he didn't tell her to study. Still totally his fault she failed that one anyway. His notes are illegible—even though he was the best student in the class—hell, in their _grade_. The teachers are lucky he types up his homework. Except for math. It takes him _forever _to finish one problem. Maybe because he tries to make it neat.

"That was only once!"

"And I even let you use my notes."

"Totally not my fault your writing sucks."

"My writing is better than Gilbert's!"

"Dude, don't even use that card. He has the worse writing in the class." Gilbert, who was sitting in front of the two, next to Maddie, threw crumpled paper at the American. She merely brushed it off, as her twin sister proceeded to scold the German—or Prussian. Gilbert insisted he was _Prussian_, not German.

"I can write nicely!" Allison rolled her eyes. _If you spent six hours on one assignment. _

"Yeah, if you take thirty minutes to write down five sentences." Arthur slapped her arm.

"Ow!"

"Shut up you git. People are trying to study." The American pouted and Arthur got back to his notes.

"Hey, you were talking to me just a few minutes ago." Arthur rolled his eyes. Not nice. "You shouldn't roll your eyes. Makes you look like a meanie-butt." She noticed a rather large eyebrow twitch.

"Don't say that word. You are fucking seventeen. You sound like a five year old."

"You shouldn't use profanity either. You sound like a delinquent." The Brit scowled in annoyance, while Allison smirked. Arthur is so fun to pick on!

* * *

"Minasan, please put your notes away. We are going to start the test, now. You may also use your calculators. Please move so that you are not able to cheat off of someone." Mr. Honda announced to the class. Allison sighed in relief. _Yes! I brought my calculator. _It was too early to be doing math without her calculator. She looked over at Arthur, as she was curious as to why he hadn't taken out his calculator. _He can probably do it in his head anyway. _She sighed. Freaking genius.

"Dammit! I fucking forgot my calculator." Arthur scowled. Maybe he wasn't in the mood for math either.

"Dude, can't you do it in your head?" She inquired, as she tilted her desk, so she was not able to cheat.

"It's fucking 10:00. I'm too lazy to do math this early." Allison raised an eyebrow. An A+ student complaining? That was a first. Then again, Arthur did act like a delinquent sometimes.

"That sucks. Hope you survive!" She really did. Honestly.

"Ugh."

"The tests are now being passed out. No talking during the test, kudasai. When you are done, please put your test on my desk."

* * *

Allison filled in all of her answers quickly. This test was easy! She was also relieved that she had her calculator with her. Some of these numbers were pretty crazy. She felt bad for Arthur. Forced to calculate the velocity and momentum of these moving things with crazy numbers. She wished she could lend him her cal—Of course! She smiled brightly as she finished her test and stood up, grabbing her calculator. She put her test on Mr. Honda's desk, who politely said, "Arigatou." She was glad that Arthur sat somewhat close to her when they took tests. Makes things like this a lot easier. This was like killing two birds with one stone! Not the best way to do this, but it suited her she guessed. She pressed the numbers, _1 4 3 _on her calculator and set it discreetly on Arthur's desk. He looked up at her and gave her a questioning look. Allison merely walked towards her desk and sat down. She proceeded to stare at Arthur, wondering if he understood what she was trying to do. She smiled slightly to herself when Arthur started to reach toward the calculator.

* * *

"So, Arthur, did you use the calculator?" Pink dusted Ally's cheeks.

"Y-yeah." Arthur handed the calculator back. "Thanks by the way." He handed her the calculator, blushing a violent shade of red. She took the calculator and her eyes widened. On the calculator were the numbers _1 4 3 4 4. _Allison's face turned a dark shade of red.

"R-really?"

"Y-yeah." Arthur looked away.

"You mean it?" Arthur nodded, eyebrows furrowing. He was being so—tsundere—as Sakura would say.

"Yeah. But I still think you are a git."

"I'm your git now." Allison laughed at how cheesy that sounded. Arthur blushed. "And I still think you're the worst cook in the world." Arthur frowned.

"Must you always comment on my cooking?"

"Yes." Allison kissed Arthur on the cheek. "Well, I gotta go to history now! See you soon, _darling." _She emphasized the last word. Arthur scowled at the use of the pet name.

"Yeah. See you soon." He unconsciously touched his cheek with his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! That is not how that exactly happened in real life. I forgot my calculator and my friend did the exact same thing. Minus the 1 4 3 part. Technically, only the handing off of the calculator really happened. All the fluff was made up just now. But I thought it was sweet of my friend to do that and my head just decided to come up with a fanfiction on that. I so wish that really happened to me. Well, it kinda did… without the love confession…and other fluffiness. I didn't even use the calculator. I thought he would get mad if I did. Epic fail. Apparently he did that because he wanted to help. Which was really nice. In the end, I got a C on the test because I missed all but one of the math parts on the test. I regret not using it. I should have. :/ Also, if you don't know, 1 4 3 means "I love you." and 1 4 3 4 4 means "I love you very much." And Sakura is fem!Japan. Read and Review my darlings!**


End file.
